


Please, officer

by bettysofia



Series: The Professor and Officer Lehnsherr [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Blow Jobs, Charles You Slut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, Strangers, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia
Summary: Who knew that getting pulled over for speeding could be so much fun?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/gifts).



> Original prompt by **FuryRed** : So here's my thought: Erik is a police officer, and he arrests Charles for something (your choice) and, as Erik is such a cutie, Charles offers to do whatever Erik wants in order to be let off... Ideally they still have powers.
> 
> FuryRed, I couldn't help but snatch up this prompt - it was so much fun! I hope you enjoy the result.

He glances down at the speedometer before looking up at the flashing blue lights reflected in the rearview mirror. Not even 10 mph over the limit. What kind of anal jackass pulls someone over for hardly breaking the speed limit at all?

He pulls up to the curb and sits back, hands on the steering wheel, and waits for the overzealous officer to make his way over. And the man is taking his sweet time about it. Does he think that Charles has all day? That he can just sit around and twiddle his thumbs and do nothing?

A curt rap on the side window snaps him out of his escalating bout of righteous indignation and he rolls down the window with a huff.

“Officer,” he says without looking up, “I can assure you that I could not have been going more than at the very most 6 mph over the limit. And I am very sorry.”

“More like 15,” says a deep voice, “and one of your tail lights is busted.”

“15? Are you sure?” Charles looks up, a frown twisting his brow, preparing to give this ridiculous man a piece of his mind. But just like that he stops. Hindered by the most amazing slate blue eyes. They are framed by long lashes, followed by a straight nose, and the most razor-sharp jawline Charles has ever seen. The sprinkle of ginger stubble and the stylish auburn hair pushes the man over the edge from gorgeous to possibly the world’s most perfect specimen of man.

Charles wants him.

“I am perfectly sure,” the officer says, tapping his badge where in one corner the telltale circled M resides, informing people of his mutant status. “I can control magnetic fields and have developed the ability to tell exactly how fast a car is going by vibrations in the chassis. And you were going exactly 15 mph over the limit. Now, license and registration, please.”

Charles manages to fish out his wallet and hand over his driver’s license and the registration without looking away from the officer’s – officer Erik Lehnsherr, he plucks from his mind – face.

“You’re a mutant?” Lehnsherr asks.

“Telepath.”

“Amazing,” he says, giving Charles what he must think is a friendly smile. “So, Mr. Xavier – “

“Dr. Xavier.”

“ **Dr.** Xavier, please wait here while I’ll go write up your ticket.”

“Wait, officer Lehnsherr,” Charles says, reaching out and laying a hand on the other man’s forearm. “Are you sure there’s need for a ticket? It’s not like I am some hardened criminal. I’m a genetics professor.” He licks his lips and the moment that Lehnsherr’s eyes drop to follow his tongue Charles knows that he has him. He doesn’t even need the extra aid of a peek inside his mind.

“Officer,” he says, trailing fingers lightly up Lehnsherr’s shirt-clad arm. “If you were to forget that this little incident ever happened, I would let you do anything.”

There’s a brief look of confusion playing over Lehnsherr’s features before his eyebrows start ascending slowly and his eyes grow wider.

“Yes, that is exactly what I mean, officer,” Charles says, answering Lehnsherr’s silent question. “I can tell you want me, you’re projecting your interest so hard I’m surprised you haven’t popped a stiffy already. What do you say, will you take me up on my offer?”

Officer Lehnsherr glances down at his hands, then over his shoulder as if to check so that they really are alone, and then back down at his hands. He takes a deep breath and his eyes glide over Charles’ mouth again.

“Yes,” he says, sounding almost angry. “Yes. Let’s do this. But not here. Follow me.”

Then he leaves, walking back to his squad car without another word.

Charles, feeling slightly dumbfounded by the abrupt matter in which Lehnsherr accepted his offer, follows him with curious eyes. His shoulders are broad, his waist so narrow it can hardly be real, and he walks with confident strides. But best of all, he intrigues Charles. He wants to get to know everything about this mysterious man and his entrancing mutation.

Charles drives behind him for no more than five minutes before they come to a carpark at the edge of a small park. It seems deserted enough. Though he isn’t sure exactly what Lehnsherr has in mind. Just to be on the safe side he does a quick cursory glance across the officer’s thoughts but finds nothing but trepidation and thrumming lust, nothing that seems remotely sinister.

His own excitement rises steadily as he locks the car and walks the few steps over to Lehnsherr’s squad car. Without glancing around, he knows they are alone, he opens the door and slides into the passenger seat.

“What will it be, officer?” he asks and aims one of his flirtiest smirks at the other man.

“Are you really okay with this?” the officer asks quickly in return. “You know, I could just ignore the ticket, you don’t have to do this.”

“I know I don’t,” Charles says, twisting so that he can look Lehnsherr in the eye. “I want to and I am offering.”

Erik’s eyes flick down to Charles mouth one more time. Carefully he reaches out and rubs the pad of his thumb over Charles’ plump bottom lip. Charles smiles against the digit and that seems to spur Lehnsherr on and make him bolder.

“Your mouth,” he says. “I want your mouth, those gorgeous cock-sucking lips, on me. I’m hard just thinking about them.”

He takes Charles’ hand and places it on his lap where Charles’ fingers can stretch along the frankly quite enormous hard length hiding under Lehnsherr’s blue slacks. Charles smiles much like the cat that ate the canary or perhaps more accurately the size queen that found a huge cock.

“My, oh my, officer,” he purrs. “This must be my lucky day.”

“Erik,” Lehnsherr says, “It’s Erik. Call me Erik.”

“Of course, Erik,” Charles says, as he slowly pulls down Erik’s zipper. He can feel Erik’s erection straining against the fabric. Already he is salivating with anticipation. And the feeling only grows stronger as he manages to wrestle Erik’s trousers and underwear halfway down his thighs and release his cock.

“Beatiful,” he says, taking Erik’s dark pink erection into his hand and gives it a firm stroke.

“Oh God,” Erik exhales. “Yes, like that.”

“Mmmm,” Charles hums happily, giving Erik’s cock another long stroke. “You like that? A little rough?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Good to know.”

Charles bends forward, it is a little cramped inside the car but he will make do, and without preamble closes his lips around the head of Erik’s cock. It is nice and thick and it stretches his lips.

Above him Erik is breathing hard and murmuring little words of encouragement. But Charles can only make out about every third or so word. He has more important things to focus his attention on.

Like the perfect pink cock in his mouth and the way the silky skin and hard veins feel against his tongue. He sinks deeper and deeper, working the shaft carefully with one hand while the other fondles Erik’s balls, until he can feel the head hit the back of his throat.

He can sense the effort Erik is exercising to keep still, to not just let go and shove himself even deeper into Charles’ throat. One hand moves to Erik’s thigh, the muscle there thick and tense and trembling. He pats it gently and slowly pulls back until Erik’s cock slides out of his mouth with a wet pop.

“Erik, you can let go,” he says, rubbing his thigh, “I have next to no gag reflex and the ability to stop you **IF** you were to go too far.”

Erik’s eyes are nearly all black, only a small sliver of sleet blue iris remains. Lust is pouring from his mind in heavy magenta waves. His fingers twist in Charles’ hair, holding him in place, and then his hips start to move.

First it’s just little stutters, his hips pushing his cock shallowly into Charles’ waiting mouth. But as Charles gives his thigh a pinch he starts pushing it deeper. His hands tighten in Charles’ hair and hips speed up until he is truly fucking Charles’ face.

“Oh my god. Charles. Oh god,” Erik chants with each hard thrust. His cock pistons into Charles mouth and Charles feels his entire body shake with each snap of Erik’s hips.

Then Erik slows down and lets Charles savor him. He lets him enjoy each hard, velvety inch. And Charles hollows his cheeks and sucks. He sucks and licks and slurps until a mix of spit and precome dribble down Erik’s length. One hand still on Erik’s thigh, he can feel him go rigid just before he moans loudly.

“Fuck. I’m going to come!”

Charles has time to pull back and stroke Erik once before he comes in thick spurts across Charles’ palm. With each drag of his hand Erik shouts and adds to the mess in Charles’ hand. It’s delicious to watch and Charles can’t help but think of what it would feel like to have that glorious cock fill his mouth or his ass with its seed.

He keeps stroking him, milking him dry, until Erik winces. Then he lets him go and with a gentle hand he tucks him back into his briefs as Erik’s breathing slows.

He leans back against the seat and watches Erik silently as the other man calms down and pulls his trousers back up. Then Erik pulls out a slip of paper out of his pocket and hands it to him.

“I thought we said no ticket,” Charles says.

“It’s not a ticket,” Erik answers, “it’s my number. If you let me, I really want to repay the favor.”


End file.
